The First Day I Saw You
by Elja
Summary: FINISHED! This is a story about how Nancy Drew and Ned Nickerson first met, and the mystery that follows that meeting. Something has happened to Nancy’s father, and somehow her ex boyfriend is mixed up in the case.
1. Part 1

**THE FIRST DAY I SAW YOU.**

**This is a story about how Nancy Drew and Ned Nickerson first met, and the mystery that follows that meeting. Something has happened to Nancy's father, and somehow her ex-boyfriend is mixed up in the case. **

**Nancy is caught between the two guys and faces several tough choices in the investigation. **

**Please, please review:)**

* * *

PART ONE.

CHAPTER 1.

"I can't believe he'd do that !" Bess Marvin exclaimed.

"I'd say," George agreed, "I mean, I thought James was nuts about you."

Eighteen year old Nancy Drew shrugged her shoulders. "Ever since we graduated high school last month he's been different. Now I know why," she said, a sad expression in her blue eyes.

Bess patted her best friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Nan. Whoever the other girl is, she can't be half as good a girlfriend as you."

"That's right," George agreed, "He was a fool to break up with you, Nan."

Nancy managed a small smile. "Thanks guys." I was great to have friends who always knew how to say the right thing.

She looked around at the trees and playground in the park where the girls were sitting. It was a beautiful day, and eveything seemed so peaceful.

But Nancy was feeling anything but peace.

CHAPTER 2.

The three friends remained sitting together in the park for the next half hour, chatting and gossiping.

Nancy tried to join in conversation, but her mind wasn't really on what they were saying.

Eventually she stood up and said, "Hey you guys, I think I'm just going to go for a walk."

Bess and George nodded, understanding that she wanted to be alone. "Ok," George said.

Bess looked at her watch. "It's time for dinner, anyway. Isn't your mom making her delicious mac and cheese tonight, George?"

Nancy and George both rolled their eyes. Trust Bess to be thinking of food.

Nancy wandered along the river for a few minutes, they decided to walk over and sit on the swings for a while.

As she was nearing the swings, she saw that someone else had the same idea. That someone else was a tall , dark, and handsome young man who looked about a year older than her.

There was only one spare swing, and they were both walking toward it, their paces quickening as they got closer.

He was looking at her, a slight smile on his face.

Nancy could feel a smile crossing her own face.

They were only a few feet from the swing now, and both started running.

They got there at the same time.

"You can go," he said, gesturing to the swing.

Nancy smiled. "You sure?"

He smiled back and nodded. "Ladies first."

As she climbed onto the swing, he went and leaned against the railing next to the playground, watching as Nancy pushed off and swung higher.

"Why are you watching me?" she asked with a grin.

He ducked his head, suddenly looking shy. "I'm just waiting for my turn."

"Oh," she said, letting the swing slow down.

"I'm Nancy, by the way," she said as she got off the swing, holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Ned," he said, clasping her hand firmly in his.

Nancy felt a tingle go down her spine when they touched. Looking up to meet Ned's eyes, she noticed he looked the same way she felt. Nervous. But there was also a strong pull of attraction between them.

Nancy had never believed in love at first sight. But glancing into Ned's dark eyes, she had to admitt that might be about to change.

CHAPTER 3.

"So," Ned said, reluctantly pulling his hand away and looking flustered, "Nancy, do you have a last name?"

Nancy laughed, feeling at ease with his casual manner.

"Drew," she answered.

Suddenly a look of recognition passed across Ned's face. "Drew? Aren't you a detective or something? I remember seeing several articles about you in the paper. You've solved a lot of cases in the last year or so."

He looked impressed and Nancy blushed and nodded. James had never thought much of her detective work. But, we're broken up. It doesn't matter, Nancy reminded herself.

"So," she said, "You got a last name, too, Ned?"

"Yeah. Last time I checked it was Nickerson."

"Ned Nickerson," Nancy repeated. It had a nice ring to it.

After that, they both stood staring at each other, feeling nervous and not knowing what to say.

"You know, this is the first time since I can remember that I've been at loss of words," Ned said finally, a small smile on his handsome face.

Nancy laughed. "Yeah, me too." She looked up and met his gaze. "I guess you just make me nervous."

Suddenly Nancy couln't stop talking. "You know, you're different from any other guys I know. More mature, I guess. But how can I say that after only talking to you for two minutes? I don't even know you. And I just broke up with my boyfriend. I think I'd better go."

"I think you'd better shut up," Ned said, suddenly leaning toward her.

A second later his lips were against hers.

"Woah," Nancy said, pulling back. "What just happened?"

Ned grinned. "I think I just kissed you."

Nancy rolled her eyes. "I know that part. Wha- do you always kiss girls two minutes after meeting them?"

Ned shook his head. "I have to say, that would be a first. Although, I gotta admit, I kinda liked it."

Although she didn't say anything, Nancy had to admit to herself that she kinda liked it, too. More than kinda.

CHAPTER 4.

"Sooo...," Ned said, ""What happens now?"

Nancy shrugged. "Well, we hardly even know each other, so since you just kissed me, I think maybe..." she trailed off, feeling shy and not really shore what to say.

What is wrong with me? Nancy thought. I never get this way around guys.

Ned sensed her sudden shyness and took the lead. With a smile, he said, "How 'bout we go and get something to eat. Then maybe I can learn more about you."

Nancy grinned. "Are you asking me out?"

Ned ducked his head and shrugged. "If that's what you want to think, I wont stop you."

"Hey, wait a second- I never said- I just-" she stopped when she saw the teasing glint in Ned's eyes. "Ok, lets go."

A few minutes later the two of them were sitting opposite each other in a pizza restaurant close to the park.

"Um,Ned, before you say anything, there's something you have to know," Nancy started. When he didn't say anything, she went on, "I just broke up with my boyfriend- actually, he broke up with me, but I'm sure you don't need to know the gory details. Anyway, I just thought I'd better tell you. I need some time, you know."

Ned said nothing for a few seconds, then looked into her eyes. "Nancy," he said at last, "I've only known you for ten minutes or so, but I think any guy who would break up with you would have to be crazy."

Nancy blushed. "Thanks."

The rest of the evening went well, Nancy learned that Ned had just completed his first year at Emerson College, he lived in Mapleton, and was an only child, like her.

She told Ned about her detective work, Bess and George, and that she'd not long ago finished her senior year at high school.

"I'm an only child, too," Nancy finished off, "But my mom died when I was three, so I just live with my dad and our housekeeper, Hannah. And my dog, Togo," she added.

When she mensioned the death of her mother, Ned reached accross the now empty table and took her hand gently in his. His sympathy touched her.

Usually when Nsncy mensioned that her mother had died, people would say, 'oh I'm so sorry' or, 'you poor thing.'

Ned said neither and his simple gesture meant a lot to Nancy. She smiled at him then pulled her hand slowly away as they got up to pay the bill and leave.

Ned walked Nancy the short distance to her house, and they paused on the front steps.

"Listen, I know you just broke up with your boyfriend, so I'm going to ask if, maybe, I could give you a teeny tiny kiss goodnight." He held his thumb and index finger five millimetres apart.

Nancy laughed. "I think that'd be ok. In fact, I think I'd like that."

A big smile spread accross Ned's face, and he leaned in, giving her a brief kiss on the lips.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight," he said when he pulled back. "Could I possibly call you tomorrow?"

Nancy nodded. "Yes, you can." You deffinately can, Nancy thought, watching Ned walk down her driveway.


	2. Part 2

PART TWO.

CHAPTER 5.

Nancy opened her front door and walked into her house to find the Drew's housekeeper, Hannah, in the kitchen.

"Hi, Hannah," Nancy said with a smile, "How come you're still up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you got home ok," she kissed Nancy on the cheek and glanced at her watch. "It's after ten. I thought you'd be home hours ago."

Nancy sat down at the breakfast bar. "Well, I would have been, except I met this really nice guy in the park..."

She went on to tell Hannah all about Ned, excluding the kiss. She wasn't sure she was ready to talk about that just yet.

Hannah was grinning when Nancy finished talking. "Sounds like you landed a good man!" she exclaimed.

Nancy blushed. "Hannah! We're just friends. James and I only broke up this morning."

Even as she said this, Nancy knew that what she was saying wasn't true. There was a big spark between her and Ned Nickerson. One she couln't ignore.

Nancy was brought back to reality with the ringing of the kitchen phone.

"Nancy, it's for you," Hannah said.

"Hello?"

"Miss Drew," a gruff voice said over the line, "We have your father. Give us the file, or Carson Drew dies."

CHAPTER 6.

"Wha-" Nancy started, her heart beating faster and faster.

"What are you talking about?" she asked when she finally recovered her voice.

"The file, Miss Drew. You know which one. Your father will be returned to you safely only when the file is givin to us. You will recieve a phone call this time tomorrow night with further instructions. You have tomorrow to get that file."

WIth an evil laugh, the phone went dead.

Nancy's hand was shaking when she replaced the receiver.

"Nancy! What's wrong?" Hannah exclaimed when Nancy sunk into her chair. "You look very pale."

Nancy looked up at Hannah, her eyes unfocused, lost in thought.

"Oh, just- just a case," she said weekly, not wanting to worry Hannah just yet. She'd tell her tomorrow, she decided.

"Um, Hannah, I'm really tired. I think I'm just gonna head up to bed."

She could tell Hannah was about to press her, but thought better of it, seeing that Nancy had made up her mind.

Upon reaching her room, Nancy pulled on her pajamas and got ready for bed.

An hour later she was still lying in the dark, stairing at her bedroon ceiling. It was no use. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.

Especially seeing as she didn't even have any idea what file the man on the phone ad been talking about. She'd have to try to find out tomorrow.

Ned. Suddenly Nancy remambered she'd said Ned could call her tomorrow.

Maybe he'd be able to help her with this case.

Don't be stupid, she told herself. You hardly know him. You don't even know you can trust him.

But as Nancy finally drifted off to sleep, her thoughts stuck on Ned. She could see his handsome face, his big, brown, honest eyes.

She knew she could trust him.

CHAPTER 7.

"Nancy, hi," Ned said on the phone the next day.

Nancy was suprised, although she didn't know why- after all, he'd said he was going to call. She just hadn't expected it to be at ten in the morning.

"Oh, Ned. Uh, hi," Nancy said distractedly.

"Nancy- you ok? Did I wake you up?" Ned asked in concered voice.

"Oh, no. I hardly slept last night. Listen, something's come up- I don't think I'll be able to see you today."

"You got back with your old boyfriend?" Ned asked.

In spite of herself, Nancy laughed at his tone. "No, nothing like that. I just- it's kind of a family emergency."

"Oh," Ned said, "Maybe I can help. Sorry- I'm not trying to push you, I just- really like you, I guess."

Nancy smiled and could almost see him blushing on the other end of the line.

"Well..." she said, "Maybe you could help just by listening. My two best friends left town this morning to visit relatives, so I kinda need someone to talk things over with."

"I'm there," Ned said imediately.

Ned said that he'd be right over, and he and Nancy hung up. Nancy found herself looking forward to his visit.

CHAPTER 8.

Half an hour later, Nancy and Hannah were in the kitchen making pancakes.

They now had a huge stack, but Nancy hadn't had breakfast yet, and after seeing Ned's appetite the night before, she was sure he'd be able to finish off anything left over.

Hannah was just pouring the last of the batter into the frying pan when the door bell rang.

Nancy sprang up from where she was sitting and dashed for the door.

"Ned, hi," she said when she opened the door.

Ned smiled shyly, "Hi, Nancy. You ok?" he asked, reaching out to lightly touch her shoulder.

Nancy took a deep breath. "Truthfully? No. But I'll tell you about it in a minute- first I gotta eat!" she said over her shoulder to Ned as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Hannah, this is Ned," Nancy said when they got there, "And Ned, this is Hannah."

The two shook hands, and Nancy could tell by Hannah's expresion that she liked Ned.

The pancakes were all cooked, so the three of them sat around the kitchen table and dug in.

"Mmmm, delicious," Ned commented when they'd finished.

After clearing up the dishes, Nancy took Ned's hand and led him up to her room, closing the door so they wouln't be overheard. She'd decided she would deffinately wait for the phone call tonight before telling Hannah.

Nancy took a seat on the edge of her bed, and Ned sat opposite her in her desk chair.

"Ok," Nancy started, "I'm really not quite sure what to say, because I'm really not sure what's going on." She proceded to tell Ned about last night's phone call.

"And the problem is, I really don't have any idea what the file is he was talking about," she finished miserably.

Looking very sympathetic, Ned moved over to her bed to sit next to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her head aginst his shoulder gently.

Nancy moved closer to him, pressing her face into his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Ned, not wanting to let go.

This is crazy, Nancy thought. I hardly know him, yet I feel so close to him already.

Still, Nancy couln't get horrible thoughts of her father out of her head, and she felt her eyes filling with tears.

Ned rubbed one hand up and down her back, the other stroking her hair. Just like yesterday, Nancy found his actions far more comforting than anything he could have said out loud.

_** Pleeeaaassse review !!!!**_


	3. Part 3

PART THREE.

**_Hi everyone, here's the next part in my story. I hope you enjoy it and please, please let me know what you think! Thankyou for reading:)_**

CHAPTER 9.

"So," Ned finally said a few minutes later when Nancy had stopped crying, "What's the plan?" He gave her a small teasing smile. "I can't help if I don't know what we're gonna do."

Nancy managed a small smile back. "You mean you really want to help?"

Ned hugged her tightly. "Of course I do. I mean, how am I going to take you out on another date if your dad's not here to give his approval?"

Nacny laughed. "I guess you have a point."

"Ok," she said, getting up from her bed and pacing in front of Ned. "Well, the first thing we've got to do is find out what that file is, because I really have no idea."

"Well lets go then," Ned said, heading for her bedroom door. He had just placed his hand on the doorknob when he turned back to face her. "Uh, Nancy- where are we going?"

Nancy laughed. "Well, I think the logical place to go would first be dad's study downstairs, then if we don't find anything we'll go to his law offices downtown."

Ned blushed. "Right. Sorry, this detective stuff is all new to me."

Nancy rubbed his arm playfully as she passed him in the doorway, leading the way downstairs. "Don't worry," she said over her shoulder, "If you hang out with me enough, you'll have if down pretty quick."

Ned squeezed her shoulder gently. "I think I'd like that."

This time it was Nancy's turn to blush.

CHAPTER 10.

Nancy gently pushed open the door to her father's study.

She felt slightly nervous, as she usually would never go in there without his permission.

But this is an emergency, Nancy told herself. I have to do this to save him.

She lead Ned inside and shut the door then crossed the room to Carson Drew's large oak desk.

"Ok," Nancy said, "If dad was working on an important case, he'd probably have any files in his bottom drawer because it has a lock."

"Do you have the key?" Ned asked curiously.

Nancy shook her head. "I feel really bad about breaking into my own father's desk- but it's got to be done."

SHe took out her lock picking kit and had the drawer open in just a few minutes.

Turning she laughed at Ned's face, which was frozen in an expression of shock and amazement.

"Don't worry," she said. "I only do this if it's an emergency."

Turning back to the drawer, Nancy pulled it open slowly, praying there would be something in there to give her an idea of what was going on.

There wasn't much in the drawer, just a few papers and a manila folder. Nancy reached straight for the manila folder.

"This file is on Lindbrook Carron," nancy said to Ned, who had walked over and was now standing next to her.

"Oh, my god," she said suddenly before Ned could say anything. "That's James' dad."

Ned looked puzzeled. "What? Who's James?"

Nancy turned slowly towards him. "My ex-boyfriend who I broke up with yesterday."

CHAPTER 11.

"So let me get this straight," Ned said a few minutes later. "The guy you broke up with's father has a file which is in your father's desk. This is- strange."

Nancy winced. "Um, Ned, I wasn't completely honest with you. I mean, James and I did break up, but he was the one who broke up with me. He-" she swallowed painfully, "He found another girl he liked better and left me for her. But there was no warning, you know. That's why I was in the park yesterday. James had just dumped me and Bess and George were trying to make me feel better. I thought he really liked me," she said in an afterthought.

"Oh, Nancy," Ned said gently, pulling her into his arms. "Any guy who would leave you for another girl in an absolute jerk."

Nancy managed a small smile against his chest. "You hardly even know me," she said.

She felt Ned shrug. "I know you well enough to know I'd never leave you for another girl if I was your boyfriend," he said so softly Nancy only just heard him.

"If you were my boyriend?" Nancy asked just as softly.

"We've kissed more than once. I think that would but you above 'just friend' on the scale. But you'd have to officially ask me out if you wanted to get to the top of the scale," she said with smile.

Ned looked shocked as he pulled back from her, just enough to see her face.

"You really want to be my girlfriend?"

Nancy, suddenly feeling shy, looked at the ground and said, "Well, you'd have to ask if you want to know the answer," she said.

"Ok," Ned swallowed and looked into her eyes. "Nancy, would you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

The way he said it sounded so ridiculous that Nancy laughed, then at the worried look on Ned's face, threw her arms around his neck.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend. If you'll be my boyfriend," she added.

Ned laughed. "That does sound funny, doesn't it. Yes, I guess I will be you boyfriend," he said mischeviously.

"I mean, of I course I will!" he said as Nancy whacked him on the arm.

"So- I guess that means we're a couple," Nancy said.

Ned was unable to keep the smile off his face. "I guess so."

He grinned suddenly. "Does that mean I get to give you a proper kiss now?"

Nancy puckered up her lips playfully. "Kiss away."

Ned laughed and pulled her toward him, pressing his lips gently against hers and resting his hands on her back. Nancy kissed him back, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Wow," they both said in unison when they pulled apart.

After standing there and staring at each other for a minute, Nancy finally turned away and reached for the file on her dad's desk.

"We'd better get back for buisness," she said quickly.

Ned nodded, but was unable to get the smile off his face.

"Sure," was all he said.

CHAPTER 12.

"I don't get it," Ned said half an hour later.

Nancy and Ned were sitting on the small leather couch in Carson Drew's office, and had just finished reading the file on James' dad, Lindbrook Carron.

The file contained Carson's case notes on Linbrook's upcoming trial.

While Ned looked confused, Nancy looked shocked. She had had no idea that her dad was representing James' dad- or that James' dad was even on trial.

For murder.

Glancing at Ned, Nancy was unable to keep the shocked look off her face.

"You really had no idea did you?" he asked, reaching out to squeeze her hand.

Nancy shook her head. "No. I mean, James has been acting pretty weird the last couple of weeks, but after what he told be yesterday, I put it down to- the other girl."

She looked down at her and Ned's joint hands. "Why didn't dad tell me?" she asked now. "How could he have been representing my bofriend's father who's been arrested for murder and not tell me?"

Ned squeezed her hand. "I don't know, but there's got to be more to the whole situation. I still don't get what this has to do with your dad being kidnapped, though."

"I'm not sure yet either," Nancy admitted. "But I'm going to find out."


	4. Part 4

**_Here's the next part, please, please, pleeeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeeee review (sorry, got carried away). Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)_**

PART FOUR.

CHAPTER 13.

True to her word, Nancy spent the rest of the day investigating.

She and Ned went over Lindbrook Carron's file numerous times, finding a lot of potentially useful information- if only they had more background.

Nancy had gone to her father's office that afternoon and found nothing, and no one else at Carson's law office knew anything about the case either.

It seemed to be something her was working on in his spare time at home.

"We need more background," Nancy said to Ned that night.

The two of them were curled up on one of the lawn chairs in Nancy's backyard. It was a beautiful warm evening and Hannah had made them fresh lemonade and popcorn, most of which had now disappeared.

"Lets review what we have," Nancy said, leaning back against Ned's chest in the comfortable chair.

"Ok. Lindbrook was arrested for murdering Samuel Dimitarkis, whoever that is," she read from her father's notes, "Dimitarkis was killed two months ago. The dates in this file start two weeks ago, obviously when dad started working the trial. There's got to be a connection to the kidnapping. It was also two weeks ago that James started acting weird."

Ned nodded and slipped his arms around her waist, giving her a gentle squeeze. "So, what now, supersleuth?"

"I think we need to have a chat with my old pal James," Nancy amswered grimly. It was not something she was looking forward to, but she knew it had to be done.

CHAPTER 14.

"See you in the morning?"

Nancy and Ned were standing out on Nancy's front porch saying goodnight.

Ned nodded. "I'll be here at eight tomorrow and we can go to James' house together."

Nancy smiled and slipped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder.

Ned returned her hug and the two of then remained standing there for several minutes before either of them said anything.

Finally Ned glanced at his watch and said, "I guess I'd better go. It's almost midnight and I have the feeling we're gonna need our strength tomorrow."

Nancy nodded. "You're right. If I can sleep tonight. But yeah, eight o'clock sounds good by the way."

"Will you be able to sleep if I give you a goodnight kiss?" Ned asked, a slow grin spreading across his face.

Nancy ginned back. "I think that might help," she said, moving closer as he pulled her against him agian. Then Ned's lips met hers in a soft kiss and Nancy kissed him back, feeling as if they could go on forever.

They finally broke apart and Nancy didn't want to say goodbye, but she knew she had to.

"Eight o'clock," Ned whispered, brushing a quick kiss over her forehead.

Nancy nodded and watched him disappear into the night.

CHAPTER 15.

"Nancy, wake up,"

"Mmmph," Nancy mumbled into her pillow, turning away from the voice.

"Nancy?"

This time Nancy recognised the voice. Ned.

What's he doing in my room? She thought. I'm dreaming. Then she turned over and caught a glimpse of her alarm clock. Eight fifteen. I'm not dreaming.

When Nancy finally opened her eyes, she saw Ned Nickerson standing by her bed in board shorts and a muscle top. There was a slight smile on his face.

Nancy slowly sat up, selfconsciously pulling her nightgown down. "Ned, why are you in my room?"

He gestured toward her alarm clock."I arrived just after eight, and when no one answered the door, I assumed you were just running late and were in the shower or something and didn't hear the door. So, I went back to my car and waited ten minutes. I rang the bell again and still no one answered, so I got worried. The door was open and I went in."

He grinned, "I called out your name and couldn't find you anywhere- then I finally looked in here. You were really fast asleep."

Nancy blushed, looking away from him. "Oh, Ned, I'm so sorry- I didn't mean to oversleep. I guess I must of been really tired," she mumbled. "I didn't go to sleep until at least two this morning."

Ned nodded. "It's fine. I'll go wait downstairs until you're ready."

When he'd left, Nancy quickly pulled on some clothes and made a mad dash for the bathroom, getting ready in record time.

After grabbing a couple of pieces of toast to eat on the way, Nancy and Ned were out the door just after eight thirty.

Nancy ran around the back where Hannah was working in the garden and let her know where they were going, then she and Ned were on their way.

"This is it," Nancy said when Ned pulled up outside James' familie's large brick house.

She and Ned got out and walked side by side to the door. James answered in ten seconds.

"Nancy!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I know we havn't been broken up long, but I really miss you."

Nancy glared at him. "What, sick of miss prissy head-cheerleader already?" she asked coldly.

James ran his hand through his blond spikey hair. "Um, Nancy about that. I-" suddenly he broke off, seeming to notice Ned for the fist time.

"Who's he?" James asked, his blue eyes narrowing and meeting Ned's brown ones in a challanging stare.

"This is Ned," Nancy replied. "My boyfriend."

James' mouth fell open. "What!? You were so angry when I told you about Sharrie, and now I find out you have another guy on the side, too."

"Sharrie?" Nancy asked, "I thought you said the other day it was Sherrie." She folded her arms across her chest and continued to glare at James.

"Can't keep track of your women now, Mr Ladies man?"

"No, I- I, it..." James spluttered, his face turing red.

"Save it," Nancy snapped, "I don't care anyway. We have important things to discuss."

Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed Ned's hand and shoved past James into the house, pulling Ned with her and leaving James staring at them in shock with his mouth falling open.

CHAPTER 16.

"So?" James asked expectantly when the three of them were sitting awkwardly in his front lounge. "What were these important things you wanted to discuss?"

It was impossible to miss the sarcasm in his voice.

Nancy cleared her throat. "I think you know why I'm here, James. You didn't leave me for someone else, did you? This is all some crazy mix up, where everyone seems to be in the loop but me. And now, I'm in really big trouble and you're the only one who can help."

James looked skeptical. "What's in it for me?"

"Your conscience for one," Ned said in a low voice. It was the fisrt time he'd spoken since they got there.

Nancy smiled at him then nodded, turning back to James.

"Listen, James, I know your dad has been accused of murder."

She watched closely as James' face paled to a ghostly white. "How do you know? Never mind, you're a detective. But Nancy- I don't get what this has to do with you."

"Because of my father that's why," she said.

James looked genuinely confused. "What? You're dad's a lawyer. My dad has a lawyer- and a really good one at that. One who's gonna have him cleared at the trial in a week. I'm sorry, Nancy, I really don't know what you're dad has to do with this."


	5. Part 5

_**Hi, I know I've probably said this before, but I just want to say sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes, cause the computer I'm using to type this (not mine) has no spell check or anything. But thanks for reading and please review :)**_

PART FIVE.

CHAPTER 17.

"My dad's been kidnapped that's what!" Nancy burst out. "And why are you pretending you don't know what I'm talking about? I found the file on your dad in my dad's desk!"

James shook his head in disbelief. "No, Nancy. My dad's lawyer is named Josh Branston. He's very good. Your father must have stolen the file from him."

Nancy rolled her eyes and glared at James. "Yeah, right. That's why the case notes were all in my dad's handwriting."

James shrugged. "Well, I don't know. I'm really sorry about your dad, but there's nothing I can do. I have enought stress right now with my dad's trial coming up."

With that. he stood up and gestured to the door. "I'm really busy now."

Without a word, Nancy grabbed Ned's hand and pulled him out the door.

"You know, I really think he doesn't know what we're talikng about," Nancy said to Ned later.

They were parked under a tree in the parking lot of the park where thwy had met just a few days ago. It seemed like forever, Nancy thought now.

Ned turned and nodded. "I think you might be right. He's just extremely stressed- which is understandable."

Nancy folded her arms over her chest crossly. "Well, he could have been a bit more understanding. At least he knows where his dad is," she said quietly.

Ned pulled her gently against his shoulder. "Don't worry, Nancy. We'll find him."

We'd better, he thought. Nancy's the best thing that ever happened to me. I want more than anything for this all to turn out ok.

CHAPTER 18.

"Hey, Ned, I just realised that the kidnappers never called back," Nancy said to Ned. The two of them were now sitting on the swings where they had first spoken.

"Oh, yeah," he answered. Looking over at Nancy's worrried face he reached over and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, Nancy. I'm sure there's just been some kind of hold-up or something."

Nancy looked miserably at her feet and shrugged. "I hope you're right."

"Hey," Ned said, jumping up from the swing and standing in front of her, "I know this is a horrible situation, and I can't imagine what it would feel like, but I want you to do something for me, ok?"

Nancy looked up into his eyes. "What's that?"

Without a word, Ned lifted her gently into his arms and carried her to a bench where he sat down, settling her gently into his lap.

"I want you to smile," he said. "I want you to think positive. If you don't, we arn't gonna get through this- and I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get to know the real Nancy Drew that I know is in there somewhere," he said, his arms sliding around her waist and holding her tightly.

Nancy managed a small smile into his shoulder as she leaned against him. "Thanks, Ned. I needed that."

She pulled back slightly so she could see his face and reached up to trace her fingers over his cheek. "And- well, thanks for just being here. It really helps."

Ned smiled and kissed her lips quickly. "My pleasure."

CHAPTER 19.

When Nancy got home that night, she decided it was time to tell Hannah what was happening.

The two of them sat down on the sofa after dinner and Nancy explained everything from the call two nights ago, to the search of her father's office, and the visit to James' house. She left out the part about how she and Ned had started dating.

Hannah's face was a mix of shock and fear when Nancy finished talking. She reached for Nancy's hand and held it gently in both of hers.

"Nancy, why didn't you say something the other day?"

Nancy shrugged, looking down. "I didn't want to worry you. I was gonna tell you when the kidnappers called and I knew deffinately what was going on. But they havn't called," she added softly.

Just as she said it, the phone next to her rang. Nancy glanced up at Hannah and knew they were both thinking the same thing.

"Hello," Nancy said in a steady voice.

"Miss. Drew," a low voice said on the other end of the line.

"Yes," Nancy answered. "What do u want?"

"Now, now," the voice said. "That's no way to talk to the person who hold's the life of your father in their hands now is it?"

Without waiting for her to say anything, the voice answered it's own question. "No, I think not. Well, I just thought I'd call to tell you there's been a change of plans."

The voice gave a low, merciless laugh that sent a cold shiver up Nancy's spine.

"We have your father," it carried on, "However, like I said before, there's been a slight change of plans. I just realised that your father was not representing a certain someone who I first suspected he was."

Lindbrook Carron, Nancy thought. It was like James said. Dad wasn't representing him.

CHAPTER 20.

"I suspect you now know what I'm talking about," the voice carried on, "Smart young detective that you are."

"Why don't you just let my father go, then?" Nancy asked, "You said it yourself- he's not who you were looking for."

"Miss Drew, Miss Drew. Tsk, tsk. Now, you don't really think I'd do that, do you?"

Nancy gritted her teeth. Whoever this person was, they were really starting to grate on her.

"You're a smart girl," it said, "Your father may not be Carron's lawyer, but he's mixed up in this somehow. You have something I want. Nancy," the voice added, almost as an afterthought. "You don't mind me calling you Nancy, do you?"

Nancy was about to tell him what she would mind doing, when she snapped her mouth shut. There was no point antagonizing him- she'd only be putting her dad in more danger.

Instead, she ignored the question and asked, "What is it that you want?"

The voice gave another low laugh that made Nancy's blood run cold. "You know what I want. Tomorrow, at the old drive-in. Nine pm. Bring it or your father dies."

* * *

"Sooo, he wants the file?" Ned asked later that night.

Nancy and Ned were sitting on her front porch. After the phone call from the kidnapper, Nancy had wanted to talk to Ned about it and ask if he'd come with her to the drive-in tomorrow. She knew she'd need back-up if they'd have any small chance at over powering the kidnapper. Or kidnappers, Nancy thought to herself. I don't think the guy I just spoke to was the guy I spoke to the other night. If it was deffinately a guy.

"The file, yeah," Nancy said, turning back to Ned. "I don't know. This is confusing. Why- oh never mind. I don't get it."

Ned put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him on the loveseat. "Don't think about it for now."

Nancy lay her head on his shoulder and smiled up at him. "And what do you propose I think about, Mr. Nickerson?"

Ned's only answer was a quick grin before he leaned down and pressed his lips hard against hers. Nancy had just relaxed into the kiss when the front door suddenly opened, making both her and Ned suddenly spring apart.

Nancy turned around to see Hannah in the doorway. Nancy's name was halfway out of her mouth, but she broke off quickly, blushing when she saw them pulling apart.

"Never mind," Hannah said quickly, "I'll leave you two alone."

Before Nancy could say anything, Hannah quickly disappeared back inside, leaving both Nancy and Ned sitting there feeling embarrassed.

"Well," Ned said with a smile, "I guess that kind of ruined the mood."

Nancy laughed. "I'd better go and see what she wanted."

Ned nodded and stood up reluctantly. "So, I'll see you tomorrow? What are you going to do until nine?"

Nancy shrugged. "I think I'm gonna go over that file again then go and see James. Again. Boy, this case is getting repedative. But I'm sure there's gotta be a clue in there somewhere that I'm missing."

Ned nodded and put his arms around her. "Well, give me a call if you need help with anything."

Nancy nodded. "Will do."

She smiled up at him and he leaned down, giving her a quick kiss. "Wouldn't want to be caught again," he said with a grin.

Nancy laughed. "See you tomorrow, Ned."


	6. Part 6

_**Next Part :) Please review!**_

PART SIX.

CHAPTER 21.

"Hannah, was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Nancy asked when Ned had left. She had gone inside to find Hannah sitting on the couch stairing into space.

"Oh, Nancy. I was just thinking about something your dad mensioned the other day- he said something about 'it's not him.' I went into his study to give him a cup of coffee and he was muttering to himself, going over some notes. I remember now it was the Lindbrook Carron file. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but now..."

Nancy nodded. "I wonder who he was talking about," she mused. "I'm gonna go over that file again first thing in the morning- thanks for telling me that Hannah, it could be important." SHe reached out and squeezed Hannah's arm, then started to stand up.

"I think I'm gonna head up to bed. I sure could use a good nights sleep," Nancy murmered.

"Hold it, missy." Hannah had reached out and pulled her back down next to her. "When I walked outside earlier, I saw you and Ned Nickerson in a rather- cozy position. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you and James just break up a few days ago?"

Nancy nodded and clasped her hands in her lap. "We did, but, I don't know. The whole thing with Ned just, well, it just kinda happened." She looked up and met Hannah's eyes. "Hannah, I really like him."

Hannah smiled and gave her a hug. "Well, he seems like a very nice young man. I hope it works out for you, Nancy."

Nancy hugged the older women back then got up off the couch.

"I do, too, Hannah," she said. "I really do."

CHAPTER 22.

Nancy lay awake for a long time that night, her thoghs centred on her dad. With a bit of Ned Nickerson mixed in.

"It's not him." That's what Hannah had said. Not who? Nancy wondered. The more she thought about it the more her thoughts seemed to come back to Lindbrook Carron. She once remembered James talking about his father's job. Only once, and what he'd said was rather strange.

Four months earlier.

_"Wow," James said as he pulled away from Nancy. "That was a great kiss."_

_Nancy smiled and held his hand. "Yeah."_

_They remained sitting there for another five minutes, then Nancy caught sight of James' watch- five o'clock. "Hey, I've gotta go," she said, jumping up from the couch in James' living room._

_"My dad's car is broken, and I said I'd pick him up in fifteen minutes."_

_James nodded. "Ok. Does your dad work at the law offices in Courhouse Square?"_

_Nancy nodded. "Yeah, why?"_

_James shrugged. "My dad works there, too. In that big glass building. Fifth floor, I think."_

_Nancy raised her eyebrows. "Really? That's where my dad works, too. Fifth floor as well. It's strange that they don't know each other- I thought my dad knew everyone on that floor." I thought I did, too, she thought to herself. Sinse when did James' dad work there? "How long has your dad worked there?" she asked out loud._

_James blushed, sensing she knew something was up. "Oh, just sinse last week. He- he just started."_

_"Is he a lawyer?" Nancy asked in a casual tone._

_James looked uncomfortable again. "Uh, not exactly. He's kind of, just doing sort of an under cover job. He wont be there long. I can't really say anything- sorry Nancy. It's not that I don't trust you. It's just, well, you know."_

_Nancy nodded her head slowly. No, not really, she thought. Why would James' dad be undercover at her father's work?_

CHAPTER 23.

As soon as her alarm went of the next morning, Nancy sat bolt upright in bed, the memory that she'd just dreamed about flooding back.

"Oh, my god," she said out loud.

Jumping out of bed, Nancy quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to her father's study.

She grabbed the stack of records Carson had kept from the last year and sorted through them until she came accross the one that she was looking for.

Samuel Dimitarkis.

"That's who Lindbrook murdered," Nancy said out loud. Only...

"Your dad put Dimitarkis in prison last year for fraud?" Ned exclaimed.

As soon as Nancy had seen what was written by her dad she had immediately driven over to Ned's house to inform him of her discoveries.

"Yeah," she said. "Fraud- and I called dad's secretary and, get this- she said Dimitarkis had turned up at the office and threatened dad quite a few times."

Ned held up his hand. "Hang on a second- I thought you said your dad sent him to prison."

Nancy nodded. "He did- but two months into his sentence- which was a year- an anonymous person came forward with the money for bail," she said excitedly.

Ned's eyes went wide. "Well, that's all very interesting, but I don't get what it has to do with your dad's kidnapping- I mean, this guy's dead isn't he? Lindbrook Carron murdered him."

Nancy nodded. "Yep, but Ned, don't you think it's more than just a little odd that Carron's mixed up in this somehow? You know, I think he's the one we need to talk to- not James. I've met him, and he's a very straight forward guy- maybe we'll be able to get some clear answers out of him," she said, standing up and stretching.

"You wanna come?" Nancy asked, turning back to Ned.

He smiled and put his arm around her. "Of course. But first-"

He pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers.

"I didn't get a good morning kiss earlier," he said with a laugh.

CHAPTER 24.

"Maybe it would be best if you waited in the car," Nancy said to Ned. The two of them were sitting in her car in front of the Carron household. "I think they might be more inclined to talk if it's just me."

Ned nodded. "Ok- but be careful," he said as she reached for the door.

Nancy smiled and turned back to him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You worry too much." Then with a quick grin she was gone.

Lindbrook Carron answered the door when Nancy rang the bell, and he looked extremely suprised to see her.

"Nancy- what a suprise!"

Nancy smiled tightly. "A suprise? You know, Mr Carron," she said, pushing past him into the house, "I would have thought you'd have been expecting a visit from me sometime soon. After all, you do know where my dad is," she said, looking him directly in the eye.

Lindbrook paled under Nancy's intense stare, and she had to admit, it was the first time she'd seen the big man look scared.

"Nancy- I, I'd really like to discuss this with you, but I'm afraid I'm really buisy right now. Now if you'll just..."

He began to usher her toward the door, then stopped suddenly when he spotted his son on the stairs.

"Nancy," James said when he spotted her, "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get information out of your father-"

"But it's not going to work," Lindbrook said, turing back to Nancy and gesturing toward the door again. "Goodbye, Miss Drew."

"Goodbye Mr Carron," Nancy said pleasantly. "See you at the old drive in tonight," she added with a smirk.

Lindbrook's mouth fell open, but Nancy slammed the door behing her before he could say anything else.


	7. Part 7

_**Here's the next part of my story- I hope you enjoy it, and please, please let me know what you think! Thanyou :)**_

PART SEVEN.

CHAPTER 25.

"What a dope," Nancy said with a laugh as she got back into her car where Ned was waiting.

"What?" Ned asked, "You weren't in there long- did you find out anything important?"

"Yep. I know for sure that Lindbrook is involved with my my dad's case. He's not quite as bright as I thought."

"So I take it that's who you were calling a dope," Ned said with a smile.

Nancy grinned at him and started the car. "Yeah. I said 'see you tonight', obviously implying he was going to be at the drive-in tonight when I'm supposed to hand over the file. Well, I wasn't positive it was even him who was involved and I said it on a hunch- I mean, I was pretty sure. But anyway, the look on his face pretty much confirmed what I thought."

Ned shook his head. "You are something else, Nancy Drew, you know that?" he said, reaching over to ruffle her hair.

"I suppose I'll take that as a compliment," Nancy said, placing her free hand over Ned's, which was now resting on his knee.

He turned his hand up the other way to hold hers. "That was deffinately a compliment," Ned said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze as they pulled up to his house.

The two of them remained sitting outside, neither one wanting to say goodbye.

"Hey you wanna come inside for a bit?" Ned finally asked. "My mom's home, and I think she'd really want to meet you."

Nancy shrugged and blushed. "You were talking about me to your mom?" she asked, glancing at Ned's face, which was also red.

"Well, yeah. She was asking where I've been these last few days and I told her. No details or anything."

"Did you tell her we're going out?" Nancy asked with a small smile.

"Well, not directly," Ned answered, "But I think she guessed."

"I guess we'd better go make sure she's got the story right," Nancy said, getting out of the car and heading for Ned's front door.

Ned ran and caught up to her. "Wow," he said, "I've never had a girlfriend so eager to meet my mother."

Nancy smacked him on the arm. "Very funny, Ned. Besides, it's not like I have anything better to do do."

"Just for that..." Ned grabbed her around the waist from behing and tickled her until she was doulbled over laughing in front of him.

"N-Ned, st-stop it!" Nancy finally managed.

He stopped tickling her, but pulled her round to face him. "How 'bout a kiss then?"

Nancy looked up at his face, which was set in a puppy dog pleading look.

"Well, how can I say no to that," she murmered, melting against him and closing her eyes as their lips met.

CHAPTER 26.

They finally pulled apart a few minutes later, and Ned took Nancy's hand and lead her into the house.

"Mom!" he called out, "You here?"

"Out back, hon," Ned's mom called back.

Ned lead Nancy through his house and out to the backyard, where his mom was sitting on a lawn chair reading the paper.

As soon as Nancy saw her she was struck by the strong resemblance to Ned. His mom was beautiful, with long dark hair and a face that was a feminine version of Ned's. She looked up and removed her sunglasses with a smile as the two of them aproached.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Nancy Drew," Ned said said, resting his hand on Nancy's back.

"Hi, Nancy," Mrs. Nickerson said, reaching out to shake her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you- I've heard a lot about you over the past week or so."

Ned blushed. "Mom!"

Nancy laughed. "Nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Nickerson."

Mrs. Nickerson waved her hand in a dismissing action, "Please, call me Edith. Mrs. Nickerson sound so formal- and so old," she said with a grimace.

Nancy smiled. "Ok. So- what did Ned say about me?" she asked mischeviously, sitting down on the other lawn chair.

Ned groaned and put his face in his hands. "I'm ruined. Seeing as you and my mother seem to be getting along so well already, I'm gonna go make some lemonade."

"Sounds good," Nancy said. She rubbed his arm as he stood up. "Hey Nickerson- just so you know, you're not ruined unless you've been saying bad things about me."

Ned covered his eyes in mock fear. "Well, in that case, I'd better get out of here," he said, running into the house as Nancy aimed a playful punch at him.

CHAPTER 27.

"Are you serious?" Nancy excalaimed.

Ned's mom laughed. "Yep. Ned's favourite activities when he was four were eating mud, hiding his pajamas in the toilet so he wouldn't have to go to bed, and feeding the dog bugs."

Nancy laughed and shook her head. "Oh, my god. Well," she said brightly, "Now I have some pretty good sources of blackmail." She rubbed her hands together gleefully.

Ned appaired a minute later with three glasses of freshly made lemonade. As Nancy took hers from him she said, "Hey Ned, you up for going to the movies and seeing a romantic girly movie with me when this case is over?"

Ned scrunched up his face as if his lemonade had gone sour.

"Or, maybe your friends would all love to know about how you love hiding your pajamas in the toilet and eating bugs?" Nancy said with a wicked grin.

"Mom!" Ned burst out, "Stop telling her stories!"

"Is that a yes to the movie?" Nancy asked in her sweetest voice.

"Weeellll... I suppose it wouldn't be toooo bad," he reached for Nancy's hand and gave it a squeeze, "Anyway, it's not as if we'll probably watch much of the movie."

"OK!" Edith exclaimed, "I think that's my cue to leave. I'd better get back to work on cleaning the house. Which you can help with later," she said, patting Ned's head as she headed inside.

Ned groaned, but his face lit up as Nancy moved into his lap once his mom was out of sight and put her arms around his neck. "I think those stories were pretty cute," she murmered in his ear."

Ned rolled his eyes. "Yeah. But you can warn Hannah tonight that next time I'm at your place, I'll be grilling her for your baby stories."

CHAPTER 28.

As Nancy pushed her front door open at six that evening, she heard the phone ring and dashed into the kitchen to pick it up.

"Miss Drew," came Lindbrook Carron's voice, "I just thought I'd call and apologize for being short with you earlier."

Something in his tone automatically struck Nancy as odd. And why would he call to apologize?

"Mr. Carron, is there another reason you're calling me?" Nancy asked bluntly.

She heard Lindbrook give a fake sounding sigh on the other end of the line, and then say, "Well, you just too clever for me, I guess. I must admit- I have an alterier motive. Uh, James wants whats to get back together with you. He... he- says he made a mistake," Lindbrook stuttered.

"What?!" Nancy exclaimed, almost dropping the phone. "You called me for that? Why didn't James just call himself?"

"Well- well, James can be shy," Lindbrook answered.

Nancy scoffed. "Yeah, right. In all the time I knew James, he hardly ever shut up."

"Tsk, tsk, Miss Drew. No need to be rude," Lindbrook said.

Nancy froze. Tsk, tsk. It was deffinately the same voice she'd heard the night before on the phone.


	8. Part 8

PART EIGHT.

CHAPTER 29.

Nancy sunk back into her chair when she hung the phone up. That 'tsk tsk' had deffinately been Lindbrook Carron the other night on the phone calling her to tell her come to the drive-in this evening.

But why? Nancy thought.

She was still pondering her thoughts when Ned arrived at eight to get ready to go to the drive-in.

Sensing her tension, he just gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then lead her to the couch to sit down.

"Anything you want to talk about before we leave?" he asked gently.

Nancy looked up suddenly, as if just realising that he was there. She shrugged slowly. "Well, I know it's Carron who's gonna be at the drive-in. He just called," she stated matter of factly.

After Nancy finished describing the call to Ned, she looked at him thoughtfully. "There's something that's been bothering me sinse the other night, though- why was James' dad working undercover at my dad's work? And why was that right around the time that Dimitarkis got out of prison and was threatening my dad?"

Ned shrugged. "I have no idea- but I guess they must be connected," he said, looking at Nancy for confirmation.

She nodded. "But, Ned, I have the feeling that there's a lot more to this murder than anyone is telling me." She rested her hand on Ned's arm, then reached for the phone. "I'm gonna call dad's secretary. There's something I'm missing here."

Nancy didn't realise she was holding her breath until she let it out when Charlotte Hualt, her dad's secretary, answered.

"Charlotte, hi, it's Nancy Drew," Nancy said in a rush.

"Hi, Nancy," Charlotte said cheerfully. "You wanting me to look up something for you?" she asked knowingly.

"Um, yeah. Is that- would you be able to get onto the records at the law offices from home?" she asked, crossing her fingers.

"No problem," Charlotte said, "What do you want to know?"

"Employment records," Nancy said promply. "Lindbrook Carron- he was hired temporarily and was supposedly undercover doing something, although I have know idea what and I was just wondering if there were any records on his employment."

Charlotte said, "Just a minute," then Nancy heard her put the phone down.

Ten minutes later there was a noise on the other end of the line, and Charlotte's voice came over the phone again. "Nancy, you there?"

"Yeah," she said, "Did you find anything?"

"Charlotte let out a breath. "Yes, I deffinately did. Your guy was working here for about three months- was suposedly looking into some threats being made against your dad. Threats that were more serious than anyone really knew about. The strange thing is, though, it's not stated who actually hired Carron- and I'm pretty sure your dad had no knowledge of it."

"Wow," Nancy said. "Dad never said anything to me about any of this."

"I don't think he knew," Charlotte answered. "He had probably heard some of the threats, but some of them were more obscure and weren't directly for him."

"What do you mean they weren't for him?" Nancy asked, puzzled.

Charlotte took a deep breath. "Nancy, some of the threats were very serious. And they were for you."

CHAPTER 30.

"What?!" Nancy exclaimed, "How could I be being threatened and not know about it? What's the point in that?"

"I have no idea," Charlotte answered, "Most of the threats were left in your dad's office, written on paper. The rest were verbal- Dimitarkis. Carron was supposedly trying to find out who was sending the threats, but we all knew it was Dimitarkis, so I don't know. I also don't know who hired Carron."

"I think I know," Nancy said, coming to sudden realisation with the whole situation. "Thanks so much, Charlotte. I'll tell you everything later- right now, I've got a case to solve!"

Nancy turned to Ned excitedly when she hung up, "Ned- I'm pretty sure I've got it. Listen to my theory and tell me what you think."

Ned just nodded, looking supprised that she'd have been able to solve a case from a single phone call.

"Dimitarkis is not dead," Nancy stated matter of factly. When Ned's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, Nancy just smiled and patted his hand. "Sounds strange, I know- but think about it, Ned. Dimitarkis was put in prison for fraud, Carron was supposed to be looking into threats Dimitarkis made against me and my dad."

Nancy paused and took a deep breath. "Ned, I don't think there were any threats- besides the minor ones Dimitarkis made in person, just so people would remember. The thing is, no one remembers ever actually recieving any such threats. The whole thing had to be a scam to get Lindbrook into my dad's work."

Ned still looked confused. "By why, Nancy? Why did they want to get into your dad's office?"

Nancy looked down. "I'm not sure, Ned. That's the part I can't figure out. Yet. But I'm sure of one thing- Carron and Dimitarkis faked the murder, probably for life insurance fraud."

CHAPTER 31.

Ned nodded slowly. "I think I get it," he said.

Nancy smiled. "Well, I'm not one hundred percent positive, but that what I'm pretty sure is happening. Anyway," she said, glancing at her watch, "We'd better get going."

Ned nodded and helped her up from the couch, and holding her hand as they walked to the door.

There was a car waiting when Nancy and Ned reached the drive-in. Assuming it was the kidnappers, Nancy drove up, circled the car, and then parked a few metres away.

Ned looked at her questioningly. "What was that for?"

Nancy grinned. "Just looking for escape routes- I always like to look around a meeting site first if possible, just in case we need to make a fast escape, you know. It's best if you know where all the best escape routes are."

Ned shook his head. "You are one smart person, Nancy Drew."

Nancy pecked him on the cheek then reached for the door handle. "Thankyou, I'll take that as a compliment." Noticing Ned about to get out of the passenger side, Nancy put her hand on his knee to stop him. "Um, Ned, I think it would be better if you waited in the car. That way if I need back up, you'll be here, and they wont know- kind of the element of suprise."

Ned nodded. "Ok, no problem. You be careful, though," he said tenderly, slipping one arm around her neck and landing a soft kiss on her hair.

"Of course," Nancy answered. Then with a quick squeeze of his hand, she disappeared into the black night.

CHAPTER 32.

"Miss Drew, we meet again," a low voice said from the shadows.

Nancy whipped around to where she'd heard the voice come from and could just make out the shape of a man next to the other car.

When she didn't approach the man immediately, he said, "Tsk, tsk, Miss Drew, you're not affraid to come closer now, are you?"

Nancy raised her eyebrows and walked quickly and confidently toward the man. "No, Mr Carron, I'm not."

"Well, well, you know who I am," he answered with a sneer.

Nancy shrugged casualy, despite the fact that her heart was beating out of control. "You didn't really think I wouldn't figure out who you were, did you?"

Lindbrook shrugged. "So, how'd you know?"

"Why, pure detective work, of course," Nancy said with a self satisfied smile, "I know you and old Sam were partners, I know you faked his murder- probably for life insurance, I know you somehow got into my dad's work by pretending there were written threats being made against him and me."

"Well, I guess you've done some homework," Lindbrook answered, "But I didn't hear any mension of why your father is here with me right now." He smirked when Nancy didn't answer right away.

After a pause, she shrugged. "I have to admitt, that's the one part that I haven't quite had time to figure out. Yet," she answered.

Lindbrook Carron let out a low laugh. "Well, by all means, let me save you some time and tell you myself. I mean, what's the point of committing a crime if you can't brag about it? Especially when the one person who's about to know the full story is not going to live to see the light of day ever again."

_**Thankyou for reading- please, please review:)**_


	9. Part 9

_**Well, almost at the end now, there will probably be one, maybe two parts/chapter after this one. Hope you enjoy, please review. :)**_

PART NINE.

CHAPTER 33.

"It all started the day you started dating my son," Lindbrook said, pacing around in front of the car, telling the story as if he had an large audience. "James was absolutely crazy about you. Came home bragging and excited that night that he'd 'got the hottest babe in school'- direct quote, by the way, Miss Drew."

Nancy glared at him. "Thankyou for that fine piece of history, Mr Carron, but I really don't see what that has to do with my father."

"Tsk, tsk, Miss Drew. You'll see, you'll see. Patience," he said, moving close to her and poking his finger in her face.

"Now where was I? Oh, yes. My dopey son. I must say, Nancy, the boy was head over heels for you. I had to forbid hime to see you in the end- was messing up all my plans."

Understanding finally came to Nancy- no wonder James had broken up with her so suddenly without a proper explanation.

"Anyway," Lindbrook carried on, "As I think you already know, my buddy Sam and I were involved in some, should we say- less than legal activities."

Nancy rolled her eyes. You think?

"Now before I tell you the rest of the story, Miss Drew, I will say one thing. It's you're fault your father is here with me today. You dated my son. He fell in love with you. That screwed up my plan."

CHAPTER 34.

"So, just a guess, but the threats and everything was fake, right?" Nancy asked sarcastically.

Lindbrook laughed. "Of course, Miss Drew. How else could Samuel and I get into your father's work?"

When Nancy didn't bother answering, he carried on. "Yes, a brilliant plan. Money, money, money."

"Ok, I get the point," Nancy said. "The only thing I don't get is why? Why did you want to get into my dad's work? Why did you kidnap him? What was wrong with James and I being together?"

"Whoa- I thought you were supposed to be the detective," he said with a silly grin. Nancy just rolled her eyes.

"I figured out who you were and what your plan was didn't I? Now I just need to know the reason for it. And somehow, I have the feeling this is going to be pretty strange."

Lindbrook shrugged. "I guess that depends on what you determine to be strange. You see, Samuel and I are money makers. We've run a significant number of scams in our time- no one knows that better than your father, of course."

"Of course," Nancy said.

"Anyway, yes, daddy caught Samuel, but not me. Samuel now had a record. Naturally, that made things more difficult. We had to be careful. From then on, I took charge and Samuel backed me up. There were several elements to this latest crime, Miss Drew."

Nancy raised her eyebrows. "Why don't you fill me in, then?"

"Tsk, tsk. I warned you earlier about patience, Miss Drew." He pulled a small revolver out of his pocket. "You know, I could just a as easily send you to your grave now- then you'd never know what your precious daddy stuck his nose into."

CHAPTER 35.

Nancy threw her arms up. "Fine, I'm listening."

"Well, Samuel and I were running a scam several years ago, and Sam got caught- your dad prosecuted him."

Nancy rolled her eyes. Duh, she knew that.

Lindbrook didn't catch it and carried on. "

"After Samuel got out on parole, we decided to start back where we left off. But, this time, we decided to go bigger- after all, what's better than a five million dollar life insurance policy?"

Nancy just raised her eyebrows.

"But, there was one iddy bitty problem. Your family. Your father was still suspicios of Sam after he got out of prison, that was why we invented the threats- to keep an eye on him and make sure he couldn't figure out our plan. Then there was you. James was obsessed with you, to say the least. Well, I coulndn't have my son dating a detective who's father was secretly investigating us."

Nancy nodded her understanding. That was why her dad had had the files on Carron. He was trying to throw them both back in prison.

"Yes," Carron said. "I forbid James to see you anymore, told him to come up with some kind of story. Being the idiot that he is, of course his story was lame."

Nancy suddenly felt sorry for James. His father was a criminal who didn't care about him, and now he was left with no girlfriend- and she knew now how much he had liked her. Suddenly Nancy's thoughts turned to Ned. She knew she loved him, not James.

"So, you still havn't answered my other question," Nancy said. "Why did you kidnap my dad?"

"Aah, yes. Daddy. Well, the reason is simple, really. I didn't want him to figure us out. I then wanted get you here so I could kill you. And, of course, I wanted you to bring the file so that any other detectives investigating your deaths wouldn't come accross them and suspect us of your murders."

A shiver went up Nancy's spine. This guy meant buisness. She reached into her pocket and felt her cell phone. there was a text all ready to send to Ned for back-up. All she had to do was press one button.

Help, the text said.


	10. Part 10

_**Well, this is the last part of this story. Thankyou everyone who reviewed and I hope you all enjoyed this story. Until next time:)**_

PART TEN.

CHAPTER 36.

Lindbrook was moving closer and closer to Nancy, the barrel of the revolver coming un-nervingly close to her head.

"Hands out of you pockets and in the air!" he commanded in a harsh voice.

Before doing so, Nancy quickly pressed the green button on her phone, hoping Carron wouldn't notice.

He apparantly didn't. Any second now...

Suddenly BANG! The sound of the gun being fired echoed through the night.

Feeling no pain, Nancy's first thought was Ned. Had Carron seen him climbing out of the car and shot him?

Taking a deep breath, Nancy lifted her head and lokked into Lindbrook Carron's cold, calculating eyes. The gun was pointed into the sky.

He laughed, low and merciless. "Scared you, did I, Miss Drew?" he laughed again, then glanced in the direction Nancy had looked when the gun was fired. The direction she was hoping Ned had chaanged his mind not to come from.

"Why did you look that way with the shot, Miss Drew? There wouldn't by any chance be anyone hiding back there, would there?"

Nancy kept her face neutral. "Would I be so stupid as to bring someone else with me, Mr Carron?"

Lindbrook eyes narrowed into thin slits. "You never can tell, Miss Drew. Nancy," he said with a smirk.

"But if, for some reason, you were stupid enough to bring back-up, you can rest assured that I will find them. And don't worry, Nancy, it's not going to be long before you will be resting. A very long rest."

CHAPTER 37.

A shape moved in the shadows.

An owl hooted in the darkness.

The sound of a car on a gravel road sounded in the distance.

Another gunshot pierced the still night.

Nancy jumped.

Another shot had been fired into the sky.

Lindbrook Carron was laughing.

"Say goodbye, Nancy Drew!"

The gun was aimed at Nancy. She could see Lindbrook's finger begin to squeeze the trigger.

"No!" a voice shouted.

Ned came sprinting from the bushes and delivered a flying tackle.

Lindbrook fell to the ground and the gun went off, shooting harmlessly into a fence post.

Ned and Lindbrook were wrestling on the ground. Ned appeared to be winning, until suddenly another man appeared out of the dark. Samuel Dimitarkis.

The odds were deffinately against them now. Nancy tried to help, but was no match for the two strong men, and Ned appeared to have been hurt. He was clutching his side where he'd been kicked.

Then another figure appeared. James!

Nancy's eyes widened as James launched himself at his father, knocking the gun out of his hand and pulling his hands behind his back.

Despite his pain, Ned jumped up and grabbed Dimitarkis. James was holding the gun, aiming it at his dad and Samuel.

Nancy had already dialed 911.

It was over.

CHAPTER 38.

James looked at Nancy, a sad expression in his eyes. "Really? it's over?"

Nancy nodded and touched his hand. "I'm sorry- I, I don't know what else to say."

It was the day after the 'showdown' with Carron and Dimitarkis, and Nancy and James were sitting in her backyard. Having the conversation she had been dreading.

"I know what happened wasn't your fault," she said comfortingly to James, "I know, it was all your dad. And James, I also know this next little while is gonna be really tough for you, so if you need a friend, I'm here. Whenever you need me. I really mean that."

James gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Nancy. That really means a lot."

Nancy smiled back. "No problem."

"So, dad, ready for the trial?" Nancy asked her father that night. The two of them were sitting on the sofa, enjoying some time together after everything that had happened. Carson was going over some noted he'd already made for the trial of Lindbrook and Samuel, whom he was prosecuting in three weeks.

Carson shrugged. "A few weeks and I will be." He reached over and hugged his daughter. "In case I havn't said this enough times, thankyou, Nan. I'm so glad everything worked out. I love you."

Nancy hugged her father back. "Love you, too," she said. "But, you know, if it wasn't for James and Ned, we probably never would have gotten out of that one."

Carson nodded. "Don't I know it. Hey, listen, Nan, about Ned..."

Nancy blushed. "Yeah?"

Carson shrugged. "Well, I was just wondering how serious the two of you are. He seems like a very nice young man, and I was thinking maybe we could have him around for dinner tomorrow night- you know, so I could get to know him."

Nancy laughed. "So you can interogate him, you mean." She grinned at her dad's expression. "Just joking. I guess we are kinda serious. Sounds good."

CHAPTER 39.

Ned arrived at five that evening, and Nancy pretty much flew down the stairs to answer the door.

"So," Ned said when she threw it open, "Does this mean we get to go on a real date now?"

Nancy laughed and reached up to hug him. "Sure, Nickerson. I think that could be arranged."

"Could a hello kiss be arranged, too?" Ned teased, pulling her close to him.

"Well-"

"Ned! Hello," Carson Drew suddenly said, appearing behind the two of them.

Nancy and Ned pulled away from each other, and Ned gave her a wink. 'Later', he mouthed.

Nancy giggled, trying to keep a straight face when her father looked at her questioningly.

Carson shook his head. "Never mind. Ready for the most delicious dinner you've ever tasted, Ned?"

Ned rubbed his stomach. "Sure am, Mr Drew."

"It'll be another hour or so yet," came Hannah's voice from the kitchen. "So make yourselves comfortable for a little while."

Nancy, Carson, and Ned settled in the living room and Nancy steeled herself for an hour of her dad's questions to find out Ned's intensions with his baby girl.

But the questions she was excpecting didn't come. Half an hour later her father and Ned were involved in heated conversation, ranging from politics, to Ned's courses at College, to what pets he had.

Nancy was content just to listen, glad that the two of them were gettig along so well.

Just after six, Hannah called them for dinner, and Ned stated that he'd, "Never had food this good before."

CHAPTER 40.

"So...," Ned said to Nancy after dinner that night.

"So...," she replied. The two of them were sitting out on Nancy's front porch, curled up together on a deck chair.

"That was quite a case," Ned said. "Is your life always this exciting?"

Nancy laughed. "More often than not- so you'd better get used to it. If you plan on sticking around, that is."

Ned squeezed her tight and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "Oh, I plan on sticking around all right. For a lonnnng time."

Nancy turned slightly so that she could see his face. "Good," she murmered, running her hand through his hair."

Ned smiled and touched her cheek. "Hey, you wanna come up to Emerson next weekend? Maybe we could go camping or something. Something fun."

Nancy kissed his forehead. "Sounds like fun. I'm in."

"That's good." Ned pulled her against his chest and kissed her deeply. Nancy melted into the kiss, feeling totally relaxed for the first time in weeks.

THE END!!

_**Thanks again for reading, please review:)**_


End file.
